Courage and Fear
by kthao625
Summary: It's been one year after the battle with Ozai, the Gaang is in Ba Sing Se trying to make/spread peace. Things are going well, but Aang suddenly sees someone in a different way. Unfortunately, she seems to already like someone.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Chapter One: Odd Behaviors_

**[A/N: This is my first story so if its bad please say so…don't really want stuff up that nobody likes. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.]**

"I don't know guys, since I got out of that iceberg all I've seen has been fighting and war. I guess I'm just not used to seeing the peace as much as I used to." Aang walked toward the edge of the balcony and rested his upper body onto the railing.

Katara walked over to Aang and gave him a friendly squeeze on the arm. As Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh all watched.

"Aang, that was a year ago. Things have changed, and they've changed because of you."

One year had passed since the fall of Ozai. Aang and Toph were 13, Katara was 15, Sokka was 16, and Zuko was 17. Not much has changed. Aang decided to grow out his hair because he had not yet started the rebuilding of the Air nation temples. Everyone else had not changed much. With the fall of Ozai came a new era of peace, slowly but surely.

"You're right Katara. The world IS at peace and if anything were to happen that would disturb it, I'll be here to stop it." Now feeling better, Aang started to head back inside with Katara and all of the others.

"HEY! Okay so there's time for Aang to talk…TWICE! And time for Katara to talk, but no time for me?" Sokka now pacing around the balcony, not noticing that he was the only one left there.

"This is JUST like the time when there was time to get those darn scrolls and Aang's glider but not enough time for my boomerang."

After a while of pouting; Sokka had finally realized that no one had responded to him. He turned around to see what was happening only to find that he's been talking to himself, and so he headed inside with his head slouched over. He regrouped with everyone back inside The Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

Currently the Gaang was in the great city of Ba Sing Se (Living in the same home in the upper ring as when they were first there.); mostly for peace making truths and non-aggression pacts between the four nations. Aang being the Avatar had to attend every meeting. Since Zuko was Fire Lord of the fire nation, it was only right that he be included in the meetings. Katara and Sokka had become ambassadors, representing their nation. Toph really didn't have much to do during the days when everyone was away so she helped out at Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon.

Suki had been traveling with everyone but duty called for her at Kyoshi Island so that's where she stayed. She had also married with Sokka, but he was also coming and going due to his title as ambassador along side Katara.

Katara and Aang got together after the war, but things had been going a little roughly for them, Katara had begun to become more and more distant from Aang. He was not even sure if they were together anymore.

"mmm…" Aang mumbled as he woke up from loud noises coming from the kitchen. He got dressed into his normal Airbender outfit of yellow and orange, and then started toward the living room. When he entered, he saw Toph sitting on the couch lazily. Seeing her early in the morning was odd, she looked…different, maybe it was just the lighting.

"Good morning Toph" For some reason he thought that he sounded a little too happy.

"Same" Toph grunted; annoyed because he was always so energetic in the morning not to mention loud.

"Umm Toph, What's all that noise? Aang asked when he suddenly heard the loud noises coming from the kitchen.

"I don't know Twinkles! It's loud enough as it is with the banging, and now you're adding to it." Grabbing a pillow, Toph tried to cover her ears.

Aang was about to go into the kitchen when suddenly the noises stopped and out from the kitchen came Sokka with an armful of food and snacks.

"HA! And she thought I wouldn't find it!"

"Sokka?" Aang asked confused about what Sokka was ranting about.

Katara came into the living from her bedroom and stared at Sokka as if she was seeing a tigerdillo pouncing onto its victim and tearing it to bits. "SOKKA! I hid those for a reason! If you keep eating everything then there won't be anything for anyone else!"

"LOOK HERE WOMAN!" Sokka trying to be the dominant one of the conversation, "The earth king said he's paying for our food supplies as needed, and since he DID retake his place as king, I am POSITIVE he will keep his word"

"Speaking of the EARTH KING, we have a meeting with him…like right now! And we're late!" Katara rushed up to Sokka, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door as they headed to the palace.

"NOOO, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KATARA!" Sokka screamed partially crying seeing his food fly out of his grasp from her pull.

Minutes passed as Aang and Toph just stayed in the living room doing nothing.

"W-where's Zuko?" Aang trying to start a conversation with Toph. There was something about her that seemed to just glow, something he never really noticed.

"Sparky is helping out his uncle today, so that means I'm stuck here." Toph replied sounding more bored by the second.

"Oh, well…I guess its you and me then Toph, since I was excused from today's meeting"

"Great…" Toph replied sarcastically, but somewhere deep down she was kind of excited to be alone with him.

"So what do you want to do?" Aang waited for a reply.

_-Silence-_

"Toph?"

"Aang, there's something I want to ask you…"

"Uh, ok Toph. I'm all ears" He replied noticing she didn't call him Twinkle Toes or any of his other names she gave him.

Toph sighed before continuing "Well….its just…if you really liked someone but you knew they were with someone else, what would you do?"

* * *

**Author's note(s): **

**I don't know if this was any good or not so please R&R**

**Also I didn't know where to stop so I just stopped it where I have it stopped**

**I'll be updating if anyone is still interested in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Chapter Two: Conflicting Feelings_

_**[A/N: Thanks to SmileyBAM06 and **_**Wingedswordyunagi, I've decided to post up another chapter.]**

Aang was a little startled hearing what Toph had asked. These things were not something she ever did, even on a good day.

"Well, I guess I would let that 'someone' know how I feel about them. But to be honest Toph, I don't really know."

"Maybe I should've just asked uncle instead" Toph stated plainly as she began to head for the door. She had been around Iroh long enough, so he ended up telling her to just call him uncle.

"Wait, Toph what's happened? Why are you acting like this?"

Toph mumbled the words "You happened…" She had said it low enough so that Aang wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry Toph I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Never mind Twinkle Toes, lets just forget I asked" Toph walked out the door and disappeared into a crowed of people.

Aang stood by himself, still wondering what was wrong with Toph. "Why are girls so complicated?"

* * *

An hour had passed and Aang still could not get Toph out of his head. Not because of how she was acting, but because of her question. Thinking about her question suddenly made his stomach tighten. Why was he feeling this way…Could the thought of Toph liking someone really mess with him this much?

She was one of his best friends, he should be happy for her. No matter how hard Aang tried he couldn't help but think there was something wrong with him.

_It can't be that I…NO! Definitely not…I can't, I mean she's my best friend and I love Katara._ Aang thought silently to himself for a while. There was only one way for him to find out if what he was feeling was what he thought.

Aang decided to go and find Toph. He had a good guess as to where she could have gone. There was a forested area in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, it was going to be used as land to make more homes but ended up as an unfinished renovation project.

As he entered the forested area there was a path that lead straight to the heart of the forest. The further he went down the path the darker the world seemed because of the thick trees. Aang went until the path lead to a small cave entrance.

"Toph!"

He approached the cave and called out for her once more "Toph! Are you in there?"

A groan escaped the mouth of the cave followed by sudden yelling "CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE!"

Aang couldn't help but smile; this was the Toph he knew.

"Toph, it's me"

From the shadows of the cave walked out a girl who looked like she just woke up from a long night's sleep. "I know that Twinkles."

"Sorry if I woke you up from your sleep…" Aang noticed that Toph's hair was down, not up in the usual bun. "And you look good with your hair down. It's…nice." He added and blushed.

"WHAT?" Toph felt her hair; she was so busy trying to act tough that she didn't even notice her hair was down. "Um, thanks…b-but I didn't do it for you to look at, it must have been undone while I was getting up." Toph said now regaining her posture.

Aang couldn't help but wonder why she seemed mad; he pushed the thought away thinking of it as a girl thing.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why? Did you do something?" Toph was sounded surprised and shot him a glare for added affect, much to Aang's surprise because her glare was facing right at him.

-Silence-

"Hello? You still alive Airhead?" Toph was wondering what he was doing because he stopped talking but being the person she was had to add a 'smart' comment "You're not usually this quiet, I like it."

"Oh, sorry…I was just…you should leave your hair down more," Aang stated without thinking. He didn't know why he said that and was glad because Toph couldn't see him blushing like crazy. "Because you look really pretty."

Toph sighed a little before saying "But not as pretty as Katara huh?"

Aang was shocked when he heard her say that. "Is that what this is about?"

_Toph this is it, just tell him!_ She thought to herself. "Aang…the truth is I like you! But you spend so much time with Katara that no matter what I do, you just don't notice me.

"So…back at the house, that 'Someone' you were talking about…it was me?" Aang asked not knowing why he was feeling really happy that she had just told him that.

Before Toph could say anything else, without thinking Aang pulled her towards him and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't notice before. There's something I want to tell you too Toph."

"Yes Aang?" She asked shyly

Now Aang knew what the feeling was, he had felt the feeling when he first saw her in the Swamp from his vision and the first time he was at her house when he saw her wearing her white dress. He had always told himself it was nothing; but the truth was that somewhere in his heart, he had always loved her.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**I know these first two chapters aren't very long but I was being rushed so I only typed so much. Please R&R, Constructive critisim is greatly appreciated.**

***I'm ending the story here. I was going to do another chapter about what happens after but I didnt think this story was all too good, although I did like my first chapter lol. I am going to make a new fan fic, maybe a modern TAANG.***


End file.
